


Sons of Ragnar as Roommates

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Halloween, Headcanon, New Year's Eve, Nude Photos, Online Dating, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Shopping, Sons of Ragnar - Freeform, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, porn star, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Sons of Ragnar as Roommates

**Bjorn:**

[Originally posted by concretewalls](https://tmblr.co/Z7Bude2MkqBQr)

  * works late/travels a lot for work and is rarely home at the same times
  * is strict about how he likes the house to be in a certain order
  * labels his food and checks to see if any goes missing
  * constantly cleaning
  * has a gym set up in the corner of the living room which he uses at insane hours
  * when he’s home the tv is always on the news or documentary channel
  * gives you a card every year on your birthday with $20

**Ubbe:**

[Originally posted by whenimaunicorn](https://tmblr.co/ZBVB_k2Py_nM2)

  * works mostly nights and never seems to sleep
  * the house isn’t in order but it isn’t complete chaos 
  * isn’t overly concerned about food as long as there is some around
  * if he is cooking and you’re around he makes more than enough for two
  * likes having friends, yours and his, over 
  * always makes sure you know where he is going and he checks in to make sure you’re safe
  * has a crazy movie collection and declares one weekend a month movie marathon madness

**Hvitserk:**

[Originally posted by whenimaunicorn](https://tmblr.co/ZBVB_k2P_SyzJ)

  * If he works, you have no idea what it is he does or when he does it
  * isn’t overly strict about the state of the house and leaves wet towels on the floor
  * his hair products clutter the bathroom leaving no room for yours
  * eats whatever is around, yours or his, but buys the best groceries
  * enjoys a good time and throws the best holiday parties – every holiday has a party 
  * isn’t nosy but will listen to whatever you need to rant and rave about
  * platonic cuddling happens often 

**Sigurd:**

[Originally posted by princeubbe](https://tmblr.co/ZSeI-e2H-2niC)

  * the house always smells of incense 
  * is a bit pretentious about what music you listen to
  * loves to cook and is shockingly good at it. You never go hungry
  * works a 9-5 with music gigs on weekends which he always invites you to
  * band practice only happens when you aren’t around unless asked way in advance
  * loves to watch cheesy 90’s sitcoms which admittedly annoys you
  * he’s messy but in a scattered brain way

**Ivar:**

[Originally posted by joligraphie](https://tmblr.co/ZJwC1m2QaK_cA)

  * what’s his is his, no touchy!
  * never lets you see inside his bedroom, ever
  * hates having company and is often grumpy towards them
  * will never admit it but he secretly loves how you make easy to grab dinners and leave things where he can reach them easily
  * insists on paying most of the shared bills because you do most of the physical work around the apartment
  * only talks to you when he needs something
  * has never kept a roommate longer than 3 months until you


End file.
